Alone No More
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: I rewrote it. I wasn't happy with the out come..Now I am happy. Prussia Gilbert  X Saturn Hotaru . In the in between world Hotaru meets someone that can save her from her loneliness.


Alone No More

**Okay, I decided to write a one-shot because they really don't take that long to write verses my stories. This is a Prussia(Gilbert) X Saturn(Hotaru) oneshot. Hope you all like it. I'm sorry that Prussia/Gilbert is a tiny bit ooc, but I don't know I can kind of see him like that in a weird lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The silence was consuming the young girl. Her surroundings is a bitter cold, no sound, no warmth, and nobody around but her. She ran her right hand through her dark purple hair and looked down at her clothes that she died in. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark violet long skirt, black knee high stockings, and black boots with purple laces. She crosses her arms to keep warm.<p>

"Where am I?" She asks herself quietly observing her surroundings to find someone. She stops scanning, when she sees something white about 30 feet away. She slowly starts walking towards whatever it was. She gets closer realizing it was a man about 20 years old. His back was facing hers. She heard something being muttered in a foreign language maybe German or Danish.

"Um….excuse me, but where are we?" She asks. The young man turns around facing her. She inhales seeing the color of his eyes. They were blood red, he smirks at her in a sly way. She backs away slowly wanting to run. He grabs a hold of her wrest bringing her closer towards him.

"Shhhh, relax I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Gilbert Beillschmidt and yours is?" He inquires softly pulling her closer towards him. She looks at his clothes, he is wearing a World War II German military uniform.

"Hotaru Tomoe," she tells him getting to be a darker red from the closeness.

His smiles gets a little bigger.

"Firefly, how pretty," He mutters softly in her ear. She backs away quickly from feeling his warm breath against her right ear.

Gilbert lets go of her wrest sitting down on the cold solid ground. He pats the ground right next to him telling her to take a seat next to him. She slowly sits down next to him; when Hotaru does he looks over at her.

"I normally don't see anyone here except the ones that are passing." He states. For some reason Hotaru couldn't help, but keep her eyes glued to his red orbs.

She felt a curiosity growing inside. Hotaru wanted to know who passes through.

"Who passes through?" She questions him looking into his eyes. He looks away from her eyes and looks up at the empty air. She follows him and notices different colors flying past them.

"What are those?" She whispers awed at the site before her. Gilbert glances over at her.

"They are human soul being reborn again as a new person," He explains softly, "People don't stay here long until they are called. I honestly don't know how long I've been here. I just wonder around waiting my turn, but I don't think that will ever happen. Oh well, I don't mind being a lone….It's kind of nice actually."

Hotaru turns her head to him, she saw something in his eyes….To her it was sadness of being a lone.

"You're not telling the truth Gilbert. I can tell these things by the look in your eyes. Gilbert you don't like being a long just as much as I do," She enlightens him.

He turns his head at her with a pissed off you.

"You don't know anything Hotaru," He states getting up to walk away.

"Wait don't go!" She yells at him. Gilbert stops looking down at her. Hotaru gets up grabbing his right hand.

"Please don't go," Hotaru pleaded with her heart. Gilbert looks deep into her heart.

"You have a pure soul Hotaru. My soul is tainted, with blood and other sins you could never imagine…I am not a good man," He states to her walking away. Hotaru starts running to catch up with him.

"Gilbert stop, your soul is just confused and misguided. It's a beautiful dark blue" She yells running faster to catch up with him. Gilbert finally stops and turns around watching her run to him. She finally stops and bends over breathing heavy.

"My soul is a dark blue and you think it's beautiful," He mutters looking down at her. She finally stops sucking in hair to catch her breath and stands up straight.

"Yes, I have never seen such a lovely color before," She told him with a soft smile. Gilbert leans forward cupping her chin and moving closer.

"Would you like to watch souls passing on with me?" He asks softly only a few inches away from her.

Hotaru nods her head and they both sit down. They look up and watch as the beautiful colors pass over head. Hotaru feels, Gilbert wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"We don't have to be alone no more. We have each other Gilbert. Hopefully, when we pass on we will meet again and be lovers," Hotaru said softly. Gilbert looks down at the young woman.

"We can be lovers now," He whispers leaning forward and kissing her lips softly.


End file.
